Ayami Fujimoto
Ayami Fujimoto'' ( あさ美フジモト ) is one of the main characters in Naruto :Cast of the Clashing Blades and Naruto : The Last Blade Standing. She is a Chunin - level shinobi from Konohagakure and is a member of the Fujimoto Clan and the Haruguchi Clan. Background Ayami is the daughter of Jiro Fujimoto , a Jonin and Yuka Fujimoto , a cooking-nin , the sister to Tsuyoshi Fujimoto , Kiyoko Fujimoto and Akio Fujimoto. She was born on May 5th into the Fujimoto Clan and is third in succession as head of the clan. Ayami was 4 months old when Kyuubi attacked Konoha and was evacuated alongside with her mother and her brother to their grandparent's farm where they were consired safe away from the battle zone. Her uncle , Shizuka Fujimoto died in action , left his pregnant lover , Mitaki Yamashita alone. The family decided to raise Mitaki and her unborn child. Most of her life , Ayami learned how to care and ride horses since the Fujimoto clan was well known for riding horses in shinobi battles and Jiro wanted her to have a balanced reputation for the clan. Her father confined her to teach her the lessons and the importance of being a ninja but not for long because she was very rebellious and wanted to see the world for herself so her father let her wander around to play only accopied by Tsuyoshi. When Ayami was 5 years old and Tsuyoshi was 10 years old , they went into Konoha to do some shopping for their mother , who was at the time pregnant with the twins. While on their way back home , they noticed a white dog in the middle of their path barking away. She decided to find the owner of the dog and leave Tsuyoshi on his own. When she was following the dog , it lead her into a tight , spaced alleyway were some boys were beating up a young Kiba. Unable to decide , Ayami found a kunai nearby her and used it to scare the bullies away. After scaring the bullies , the Inuzuka member thanked her and decided to become friends from then. She enrolled at Konoha Academy and was in the same class as Kiba Inuzuka in her lessons. She wasn't quite keen on Sasuke Uchida like Sakura , Ino and the other girls and tended to keep her distanced away from them. During the Academy days , she met her future team mates , Ginshiro Igarashi and Emiko Nagasawa , who were also in the same lessons as her and Kiba. Early in the series , Ayami was on the verge of getting expelled after having a conflict with one of her classmates , Mia after she kept on throwing pencils and rulers at her which made Ayami annoyed even more. But despite this , she was a bright student and academicaly succeded without Mia messing around with her. Personality Ayami is a subborn and down to earth with everything that is around with her even with her own opnions about something that appeals to her. She is sort of the girl , who dermanded to reach her goals as a successful ninja for the Fujimoto Clan and likes to dermand in her own way. She likes to take it slow when it comes to work but succeeds in each way which is why she succeeded well at the Academy and the Chunin exams. When she is pushed to a certain limit , she will flip her anger out and will kick off at any stage. Since she is protective of her siblings , Ayami is very motivated by her siblings and always gives them a helping hand whenever they are in trouble by their father or anything else. Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Category:DRAFT Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the '''S' sign under Text appearance. Reference Ayami Fujimoto is a OC for Narutoverse created by http://drawingryuuxd.deviantart.com/ and http://www.wattpad.com/user/MollieKershaw. Category:DRAFT